I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome's life is anything but normal. She's the daughter of a strict church preacher. That's when Kagome stumbles upon a troubled guy who's passion is making life a living hell. Can he open Kagome's eyes to a world she's been missing out on?
1. Chapter 1

_.:I Write Sins Not Tragedies:._

_**Rated For mild swearing and violent behaviour**._

_by Roxyfoxy_

-----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

------------

She stood lifelessly looking into her reflection.

She was fully clothed laying out her uniform carefully in the back room of the church.

She grabbed the beautiful silver cross over her neck, and placed herself on her knees in a moment of prayer.

She was slimmer than regular girls her age, and had a unqiue beauty to her. She had long black hair pulled back in a bun for church, and always had her body completely covered up, until no skin could be shown.

Her father wanted her to continue the journey of being a preacher to communities, and neighbors who didn't have a religion since her father wasn't in well condition.

Her father believed teenagers her age who didn't have a religion or didn't chose to believe in god were complete sinners. She was forced not to make any guy friends, or even have a boyfriend. She was suppose to be fully dedicated to god, nobody but him.

In her speaking words of about her father's behavior she heard a heavy continuously _**tap **_on the door. She sighed opening the door, unable to finish her prayer.

-----------------

-----

" Kagome this isn't the time to be praying. It's time for you to get out there right now, to carry on with the service."

She didn't make a fuss she stepped out into the hallway, open to the huge church covered with candles, glass windows with Jesus and Mother Mary standing tall and a few old people who had arrived early.

Kagome just swung around to her father holding the bible faithfully in her hands, looking down it more like it was a burden.

" Father, why can't I be in a normal school with guys and girls? I don't see what's the problem-"

Before she could say another word he grabbed the bible directly from her hands glaring her down as though she had already committed a sin that went against god, and his beliefs.

" Kagome don't you dare question me in the household of god! Kagome guys your age are sinners. I wouldn't trust them to be near you at all, especially you being a young lady. They are complete sinners. They are the type of people who are going to hell. You want to tell me why guys are sinners Kagome? Or do I have to make you read another line of the bible to cleanse your soul?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and calmly let out a sigh. She eyed how heavy the bible was, and there was no such thing of having short readings in the bible.

Every word was detailed and long in length, and she didn't want to read another moment of it.

" Father come on I-

Her words drifted knowing her father wasn't kidding. He never did.

"Father guys my age are sinners because their intentions are those of the devil. Therefore they should not be trusted in a women's presence especially alone."

Kagome mumbled sounding like a robot seeing she had said this many times before. She knew her dad was hot and heavy into religion, and he was trying to force it down everyone's else throat as well as her own.

Any guy she attempted to have as a friend was banished away from her, and he made sure he kept a close eye on her.

He smiled ear from ear, patting her head gently old fashion like.

" Kagome, don't ask such stupid questions again. You know what is expected of you. If you even try to pull something that is not permitted, you will be shamed of. I don't have to watch you all the time, God will watch your every move. You don't want to go to hell do you?"

She looked down at the floor, fixing her cuffs and holding the bible close to her heart that seemed more like an act then ever.

" Of course not. Those are people who are sinners."

She mumbled telling her father exactly what he wanted to hear.

" Now go out there and perform the service."

----------------------------------

------------

Kagome's arms were growing weary from holding the bible, as long as she did. She didn't understand how it was a sin to talk to guys her age, or even watch television shows that did not concern god. To her father if it wasn't about God it wasn't allowed.

Kagome placed her feet heavily down on the floor, seeing the choir was already and people for the service came. She carefully cleared her throat and followed through with the next chapter.

It was like any normal Sunday. The choir sung it's chants of Jesus loud and proud with passion, and people got on their knees in a moment of prayer.

" Kagome that was excellent reading from the bible. Your starting to become a pro of this. You must be God's daughter."

Father James instructed with a bewildered face seeing how fluently she read from the pages. She shuttered at the fact of being called _"God's daughter."_ She politely shook his hand with delight and walked quietly off the stage, back home where she was a prisoner of god

-----------------------------------------

---------------------

-------

_" What the hell is there to do on a Sunday? All there is football and I'm sick of watching the Stallions beat a bunch of losers like the Yorks." _

_A streamed of smoke poured through the air, as a thin blonde girl emerged into the air coughing from being air deprived. _

_She went over to the window attempting to undo the latches to gather fresh air. _

_**" Shut up I love the Yorks!"** _

_Kouga commented wearing a purple and black Jersey that had the last name, **" **_**Ookami_"_**_ -Wolf- __Written in huge white letters. Oneof theO'swas already detached, barely hanging onto the purple threaded official jersey._

_Inuyasha took a long drag of his cigarette, having the flavor build up in the back of his throat blowing it smoothly out of his mouth, and quickly sucking it back in. _

_" The Yorks haven't won a fucking game in years! They were good at one point then they traded Suzuki_  
_for Takahashi_ _for a quarterback and they've sucked ever since! You gotta admit defeat thereKouga. Everyone in this room is routing for Stallions."_

_Inuyasha laid on his back, his head against the air rest in what looked like a pure white women beater shirt. His arms just reached towards the cheap coffee table that had burn marks from lighters, and was covered every inch with Sports Illustrated, and a whole bunch of magazines of women- _

_One particular of a Latino Girl arching her back against a silver Porsche. He grabbed another cigarette placing in his mouth, and crushing the other one into the tray. _

_" Right Fellas? were routing for the god damn Stallions!" _

_Inuyasha announced waving his hands around, while the two tough looking black hair guys rose from their seats hollering and clapping in agreement of Inuyasha's statement. _

_" Son of a bitch…."Kouga he muttered watching these football stars play it out on the field. He could hear the sportscasters loud and clear with enthusiasm. _

_**" Well Mark it looks like The Yorks are having a rough season."** _

_" **Yes indeed. They have seen better days before. The stallions are at an all time high! The stallions steal another point 14-14. Its going to be a rough game. Maybe the Yorks canmake a come back." **_

_The sport announcers adjusted the microphones pieces and continued to speak. _

_" **Maybe Dean. It looks pretty close. In this game there is no predicting who could come out a champion." **_

_Inuyasha just smiled seeing he had all his friends on his side of the couch, in a childish way. Inuyasha sweetly opened his arms letting the girl respond with her sitting faithfully on his lap. _

_" What do you think Rachel? Routing for the Stallions or The Yorks- **which are named after peppermint patties for god sakes." **_

_Rachel just looked at the guys waiting for her input. _

_--------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------_

_------------_

_She just swung her legs seeing Kouga desperate for her to join his side on loving and supporting the Yorks. _

_" Well I mean I don't want to get involved. Knowing from experience it will start a fight. So don't get me involved." _

_Inuyasha just laughed, and softly whispered something quick and cleaver in her ear. _

_Her slightly raised eyebrow transformed into a worthy satisfied look. He knew exactly what she wanted in order for her to be on his side. _

_John just adjusted his footing while long commercials were holding back the game. _

_" No fair Inuyasha. That isn't allowed. **Rule number 14- no blackmailing**. _

_Inuyasha placed his arms around the girl tightly while she couldn't help but laugh from the heat of his breath. _

_" **Rule number 15- I don't give a flying fuck**. Besides let Rachel end this war alright? _

_Rachel stood silently for a moment watching all the guys place their attention on her. She couldn't help make eye contact with Inuyasha, he had looks that would make any girl fall to her feet. _

_He had the qualities every girl wanted in a guy- The bad attitude, the seductive smile, and long sleek black hair and blue eyes that were only unique to him any nobody else. _

_" Well, the Yorks have been losing. So I would have to say…. **The Stallions**." _

_Inuyasha couldn't help but smile seeing Kouga's face dimmer down with despair. Inuyasha proudly waved his money. _

_" Just for losing I have something in store for you….." _

_Inuyasha smiled at the girl who had been no more but comfortable in his arms. _

_Kouga waited for something horrible, something only Inuyasha could conquer up. _

_" Since you lost you know the drill. Your going to cause a little havoc at the father's house. After all that god loving fucker deserves it for sticking his nose in our business." _

_--------_

_AN: Hate it or Love it? Your the judge._


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome hated that service more then anything.

She didn't want to come home at all, she wanted to be a free girl live her life the way others her age did.

She was scowled at for being father's daughter, he ruined any chance of dating, or even having a guy even take a glimpse of her.

The whole dating thing she hated. He made sure he banished every guy away from her. He was so obsessed with religion ever since he made mistakes of his own.

Kagome wasn't his true daughter, she was orphaned since her parents had died in a house fire.

Kagome continued walking down the street, seeing the stars were already out seeing she was later then she expected.

-------------------------

_Why can't I be normal?_

_What's the harm of dating someone when I know they could care and be there for me always?_

_Why does religion have to matter so much, even to me?_

_I want to leave…._

_Then again I can't… I'm loyal to him ever since he took me in and raised me._

Kagome's mind was spinning, looking at the bible questioning if they were just words written made-up, to make everyone good and kind. She just sighed, held it tight to her chest looking up into the sky hoping something, or someone could answer her.

---------------------

---------

_" Good the old man is sleeping. Now, time to set this plan out in action."_

Inuyasha curved a smile instructing his devious plan. He handed out handfuls of old and new bibles with different languages written across the cover.

Kouga grabbed them carefully from his hands trying to be tough, even though he was nothing but a wuss.

When Inuyasha put him up to even the simplest things, Inuyasha had this way of making him feel worse, even guilty.

Rachel just hid behind the bushes with Inuyasha, watching Kouga quiver walking up those steps. He wanted to make a name for himself, be tough and bad like him and get everything he got; the women, the popularity, drugs, anything he desired.

Kouga just laid the books on the porch slowly lighting up the match.

" Kouga make sure you don't screw it up like you have with other things. Oh by the way were using that wooden cross. Your lighting that too, just to show how much we hate that bastard."

Kouga nodded, seeing every match he lit went out from the wind.

Inuyasha had no patience to start with, and couldn't help but take control. He just looked at Rachel with a laugh.

" I promise after all this is said and done. We can follow through with that promise I offered you. Once this is lit run back to the house. I don't want to get you in trouble after all."

Rachel nodded with a seductive smile seeing Inuyasha blend in with the darkness. Inuyasha stomped his way to the porch and hit Kouga in the back of the head, and roughly grabbed the match.

" Here you **fucking idiot**. Let me do it, obviously your not smart enough to do a simple task. For god sakes!"

Inuyasha grabbed the match and saw the spark, transform into a flame.

"** Hey don't call me the fucking idiot!"**

Kouga had enough of being the sideline idiot from Inuyasha's point of view. He felt like he had been an example enough, and ridiculed a lot longer then he could take. Kouga gathered his guts and took a full swing in the back .

Within moments the house busted into flames. The one side was fully inflamed, while sirens could already be heard in the distance.

---------------------

---------

**" Stop beating me so we can get the fuck out of here!"**

Kouga refused, and took another punch to his jaw and move Inuyasha never saw coming from a guy who he thought was weak and useless.

" Ya right. You've been an asshole to me, have made my life god damn hard for your fun and to entertain your girls. **So you can burn on the cross like Jesus!"**

Within the yelling and screaming Kagome's thoughts stopped. Her house was lit in flames, seeing smoke and ash breaking down the wood. Kagome screamed, and rushed dropping the bible without thinking.

" Father! Father!"

Kagome screamed ditching the red heels knowing it was impossible to run with them. She found herself standing in front of the gate with tears rolling down her cheek as fast as the fire was burning the beautiful house down.

Kagome couldn't do anything. She could only assume he was dead judging by how high the flames were. That's when Kagome caught something in view that stood on her lawn.

There was huge wooden cross, and someone roped by the wrist and the ankles. She clamped her hand over her mouth, seeing this young guy beaten and bruised, exactly like Jesus had appeared in bibles and books.

She rushed over, gently touching his face seeing if he was even alive. He had cuts clear on his jaw line and cheek, and his long black hair was all over the place.

Kagome placed her hand over his heart. She swallowed and all that was said was,

_" Oh my God…."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kagome stood there, seeing her house burn that had once been her main focus. It wasn't until she saw this young guy, cut, bruised, and tied on cross did she put her life on the line._

_Kagome swallowed. _

_-----------------_

_--------_

_This was no time for a prayer, to fix things. Not time to ask God questions, or advice. She had to do this on her own, whether she was ready to endanger herself or not. _

" _Please don't be dead…Please be alive." _

_She whispered over and over again, touching caressing his cheek in such a manner it brought his eyes to open. His vision was beyond blurry; His eyes winced at the heat and debris that was flying around the area. All he could make out was this thin, black haired girl who was freeing him as best as she could._

_She finally cut the ropes, and found his body limp falling into her direction. She caught him as best as she could, but she knew she wasn't psychical strong enough to hold up such a person like him. _

_There in the distance was the cross and the house burning. Embers changing wild colors of red. Kagome only had a few burns on her elbow, but the guy wasn't lucky enough to come out with a few cuts and bruises. _

_Kagome looked at her cross necklace hanging over her neck, and without a word more she placed it over his neck. _

_She knew if her father was around right now, he would of done something terrible to Kagome, more then just reading the entire bible._

_To have a guy even laying on her would of caused anyone from church to call her anything but a savor. _

_She placed those thoughts behind her, and began to feel his heartbeat against her. She had never been so close to a guy before, even like this and it made her smile. Knowing she did something considered 'forbidden' that no one else could see._

" _You'll be alright, I promise."_

_Kagome whispered trying to be strong, for herself and this stranger. In exhaustion Kagome placed her body comfortably against the grass, slowly shutting her eyes from the fumes of smoke. _

_His eyes shot wide open, looking at the red marks on his wrists and the cuts that sting worse then anything else he felt. It was then he saw Kagome underneath him that placed him in confusion._

_He felt her hand against his neck, and gently felt something cold that dangled out of his shirt. His fingers gently rubbed it, seeing it was a cross its self. _

_In a daze he smiled at the girl. The smoke and fumes were now swimming in his head that caused him to fall gently back to sleep. The last thing he heard was sirens. Nothing more._

_Author Notes: I'm really sorry I couldn't update this sooner It's a little short I know. . I've had writer's block for quite sometime. I can't tell you which guy this is yet. Maybe not right now. I can truly say next chapter you will find out. _


	4. Chapter 4

" _How's **21078** and **21079**?" _

The man asked dressed in white staring at the clipboard only identifying them by numbers and genders. The younger one washed his hands getting ready of the excess blood from doing a procedure.

"Â, yokatta. The girl is awake. She's having troubling speaking, and from knowing this is a little town she looks like a preacher's daughter. The guy hasn't awoken yet."

The doctor shook his head and looked over the girl in the far right corner. Her eyes been damaged alittle, not enough to be considered serious. She blinked, trying to straighten up her sentence ask best as she could.

" It's alright. This speech thing will ware of. For a burned victim your in pretty good condition. Now young lady, can you tell me your name?"

Kagome felt pain jolt through her body, staring at the plain white walls, only wondering where had the guy she had saved disappeared to.

_" Kag..gome.. Higurashi…"_

The younger assistant of the daughter smiled with delight, beaming at her. His head brushed against her forehead, and Kagome wished she could of shut him up.

" You're that **preachers daughter!** He's a very lucky man. Very smart and intelligent. You must be honored to be his daughter, I know I would be honored!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the young assistant. She could barely talk, but the glare she sent was enough to make him pay attention to her.

" He _was_…."

--------------

-----

She spoke as though she had a knife in her hand. She was in a hospital, and the last thing she wanted to hear was about how grand her father was, what a fascinating man because he shoved religion down everyone's throat. She remembered when she was a little girl he said he wanted her to be married before anything happened, and save it for someone special. He made her even carry a bible, and so many times she tried to ditch it.

The young man opened his eyes widely, while the doctor was checking the machinery on the guy.

" What do you mean Kagome, _was_?"

They were all awe struck and she threw herself back in the bed staring at the ceiling, letting her eyes wonder to the guy who's eyes refused to be pried open. She gave a sad smile seeing the burns on his arms, that were red and raised against his pale skin. She couldn't understand who would tie someone to a cross and let them burn?

The doctor tried to wake him but he was motionless. Kagome had stopped caring for the young assistance's annoying voice and worry, until he was right in front of her face checking her blood.

" Kagome did you hear me?"

She shook her head and still the glare fixated in her dark brown eyes. To both of the doctors it seemed like she didn't care less about her father. It almost seemed rude, even selfish to think that but she was drifting in and out of religious thought. She grew up with religion considering her father's job, and went to Catholic's schools where Jesus was your main man. She had more reason to hate her father then she let people know.

---------------------

--------

" Sorry, I'm just tired. He's gone. The fire took his life as far as I know. I found that guy on a cross burning. It was some stupid prank, and some idiots almost killed him if I hadn't come home as early as I did…. Is he alright?"

The doctors gave her a sad look pulling a chair between her and the mysterious black haired teenage guy. The doctor adjusted his glasses while they other uncomfortable from her glare checked some reports in the distance.

" Yes he's fine. He's in a small coma though. He's name is "_ Inuyasha Tanashi_" We found the ID in his wallet._ Here you can see it if you'd like._ I'm very sorry to hear that Ms. Higurashi. Not to go on or anything he was a good man. He changed and touched a lot of people's lives.I've seen it with my own relatives and friends. It was a honor to know him and meet him."

. She placed the wallet against the end table knowing she'd look at it later. . Her anger was raging up, balling up her fist ready to swing. She resisted and muttered underneath her breath, low enough that none could hear.

" Oh he changed lives alright. What a **_'spectacular '_** man. Is it possible I can catch some sleep now?"

Kagome just titled her head completely eye to eye. The doctor smiled apologetically flipping through his papers that had her name written in bold.

He rose from his chair and lightly held her hand as comfort. Kagome wanted his hands away from hers but she knew it was rude and uncalled for, specially when it was comfort for the death of a loved one.

" Yes of course. I'm completely sorry. I know what its like to lose a loved one. My girlfriend is well… Died from a shooting accident. I'm sorry I'm rambling on. You do have your mother's eyes though, it's a comment I needed to say. Goodnight Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome threw her head back in the pillow with a tiresome smile seeing the flickering lights finally gone. It was then she saw the mysterious guy getting pulled by the doctor into the doorway.

_**" Wait!"**_

The doctor stood frozen for a moment like a statue seeing she rose from the hospital bed.

" Isn't the young man staying in this facility?"

The doctor shook his head that she could barely see in the dark. He draped the blanket over his body, seeing how his body was cold as ice.

" No I'm sorry Higurashi. He's already has infection and inflammation from the fire, and was sent into a coma. So its best he is treated in the a proper care unit where he can be looked after 24/7. He's in a severe state right now. So he'll be down the hall. Oh don't forget there's TV and snacks on the counter here, and the call button for the nurses. Don't worry he'll be fine."

-------------------

--------

It was finally the door had shut. She turned on the TV and shut it off the minute she saw the news. In curiosity and boredom she grabbed the black leather wallet with the white trimming and the rusted chain attached. She flipped it open seeing a few cards and memberships to gyms, bars and sports. It was then he came to the most interesting card, _' Driver's License'_. With a smile she pulled it close to her.

There was a picture of him with a smile that almost seemed genuine. He had the darkest eyes and short shaggy like black hair that had been longer in the picture. He seemed almost like a rebel with the piercings in his ears she failed to notice. It seemed like his smile was pretty fake, and it gave her a chuckle to know he was normal. Not like the church people she felt like she lived on a island with.

"_ Inuyasha Tanashi._ I recognize that name….But why?"

AN: I'm so sorry. This isn't the best chapter considering I've been away to Ottawa for awhile and sick. Thank you for your comments. I didn't think people would enjoy this but hey, I do what _I can._


End file.
